


TALL little Lies

by BananaAppleWaffle



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Cross-Posted on Qoutev, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Do Not Post To Fanfic Pocket Archive Library, Don't Post To Another Site, F/M, Light Angst, Luka would 100 percent plug his band like that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 09:10:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20964062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BananaAppleWaffle/pseuds/BananaAppleWaffle
Summary: miraculousladybug-confessions Confession 4141:“I had a weird ML related dream a few weeks ago. Basically Luka started spending time with Lila for some reason and they really connected. Marinette was really angry over this and went to investigate as Ladybug. She interrupted them and Luka stood up for Lila since Ladybug was being unfairly cruel to her and now just from that dream I feel like Luka and Lila have some major ship potential and tbh I ship them”





	TALL little Lies

**Author's Note:**

> From that confession I decided to write this little fic. Hope I did it at least a little justice.

It all started in elementary school. When she told them she had a pet hamster. It made her extremely popular and she was happy to have so many friends

However, when it was time for show and tell and everyone wanted her to bring the hamster. She didn’t know what to do.

But lie. 

She told them that that morning her little hamster had died. 

They all believed her. 

It continued into middle school. When she told her friends that she was related to Emma Marrone. She told them that she went to all of her concerts and was always given free backstage passes. 

She gained even more friends from that. 

Then one day, out of the blue, Emma Marrone came down to her little town of Sperlonga to do a small concert on the beach. 

Everyone asked her if she could they could meet Emma, but she couldn’t do that. She didn’t know her like that. 

So, she stayed at home, acting like she was sick. She wished she could have gone. She really like Emma’s songs.

That following Monday, she had no friends. She feigned a stomach ache and went home. She lied again and told her mother that she was being severely bullied.

They left without a word. 

She had gone to almost every school in Italy before her mother suggested leaving the country altogether.

They ended up moving to Paris. And in order to  _ not  _ have a repeat of the years before, she did her research. She learned about the most famous spots, the most famous actors, actresses and singers. She also learned about the local terrorist: Hawk Moth and in learning about him, she learned about the superheroes: Ladybug and Chat Noir. 

A new place, a fresh place to start. 

A new set of lies to be laid.

Luka wasn’t too keen on going to school. Especially after being given so much freedom from his mother. Unfortunately, the law had finally caught up to them and Luka had to attend. Luckily, people like his sister, bandmates and Marientte would be there to keep him company.

“Students, we have a new student joining us today. Would you like to introduce yourself?”

“My name is Luka Couffaine. Juleka is my sister and I’m in a band called Kitten Section. We have a concert this Saturday, you all should come out.”

“A-alright. Luka, you can sit next to the empty seat next to Lila.” The only empty was the one all the way in the back, so Luka climbed up the stairs and plopped down next to the girl.

“Did you really just plug your band like that?” Lila asked.

Luka shrugged. “Yeah. I don’t think it’s that much of a big deal.”

Lila hummed. “If you say so.” 

Sitting next to Lila was pretty uneventful to say the least. She didn’t try to make conversation unless she had a question. Luka didn’t push her so their little corner in the back stayed quiet as a mouse most of the time. 

Until the teacher assigned a partner assignment. The topic was to choose a small town in another country and do a report on it.

“We should do it on Sperlonga.” Lila suggested before Luka could even turn on his tablet.

“That was quick,” Luka raised a brow, “Did you already know about the project?”

“No. It’s just that…” She bit her lip, “I grew up there, so I know how small of a town it is.”

“Really? What was it like?”

Marinette didn’t like how close Lila and Luka were getting. After the group project, the two were just about always seen with each other. It had to be another one of Lila’s schemes. Whatever it was she was going to use Luka and Marinette wasn’t going to stand by and let that happen.

Neither was Ladybug.

Which is why she was perched up on a nearby rooftop, listening in on their conversation.

After an hour of nothing, Ladybug almost threw in the towel but when Lila moved closer she knew she had to act. 

“Hey there, Lie-la! Are you keeping in line?”

The girl jumped. “W-what?” 

“You know what I’m talking about.”

“No. I actually don’t.” Her eyes kept flickering to Luka. The boy didn't seem to be bothered by the whole ordeal, oddly enough.

“Really? Well then I guess I’ll just spell it plain out for you. I’m you and Hawkmoth.”

The liar’s mouth was sewn shut. 

Finally, Luka spoke. “Is there a reason as to why you’re here, Ladybug?”

Now her mouth was sewn shut.

  
Luka couldn’t believe this. Ladybug was a superhero. She was supposed to know the laws of justice and uphold them.

But this? This was wrong.

And he wouldn’t stand for it.

“There must be a reason. It couldn’t be just to interrogate Lila.”

“N-no. I wouldn’t do t-that.” Luka’s brows furrowed at the heroine's jumbled words. 

“So then what was the point of this?” 

“I just-”

“I mean you wouldn’t have just swooped down to harass her, would you?”

“No! I just-!”

“Just what? There isn’t a reason! You’re just here for nothing else but because you don’t like her!”

“She’s a liar!”

“And you’re just making it worse! Coming and harassing her over something that happened in the past. She’s over it- she’s trying to get over it!”

“But she-” 

“No. She didn’t do anything. You came up to her and now you need to leave.”

Ladybug snapped her mouth shut and left in a rush. 

Lila couldn’t believe this. Someone had stood up for her. Someone actually believed her. 

After all those years of no one ever believing her. After feeling like she had to lie her way through the world, she’d finally found someone who believed her. 

Simply believed. Didn’t ask her to confirm anything.

Trusted her. 

“Thank you, Luka.” 

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like to support me, follow me on my socials!
> 
> Twitter: BanaAppleWaffle
> 
> Tumblr: BananaAppleWaffle


End file.
